Death's Final Embrace
by Quintin Eckardt
Summary: Buffy/Original Character.... Read it! Please!


"Death's Final Embrace"

By: Star

5/19/98

My breath came shorter as I ran for my life. Giles and Buffy were up ahead; they being faster than I am. I know not to look back; because if you look back you are dead. I keep running and running hearing the growling behind me. He is getting closer! I see what could be our salvation...A Target!

"Buffy! Giles! Go to the Target!" I yell as I change my direction towards the Target hoping that they follow. As I continue running, just a few steps ahead of death. Death's name is Angel' he was one of her allies and boyfriend, now he is death. I look up ahead of me and see Buffy and Giles run through the doors of the Target. After a few precious heartbeats I follow. Death's closer behind me now as I follow Buffy and Giles down an aisle of picture frames...wooden picture frames! I grab a picture frame and break it before turning around and thrusting it forward into Death's broad chest. He gasps in surprise as I push him backwards, backwards, and backwards into a concrete pillar.

"Buffy, the picture frames they're wooden." I say as I twist the piece of frame in Death's chest. I back up and Death lunges after me before being pinned by Buffy and another piece of picture frame. She doesn't miss the mark and he slumps to the ground dying. Buffy gets up and walks away pulling me with her. Giles follows as we walk down the aisle towards the door. Buffy looks back just in time for her to see death turn into dust. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as we walk out the door and I put an arm around her shoulders as we walk back to school and to Giles's car. Buffy and I sit in back, she's crying hard now wetting the shoulder to my shirt all the way through. But I don't mind knowing what I do. Giles pulls up to my house.

"Buffy, I want you to stay the night with me. You don't have to be alone." I say softly into her ear. She nods still crying and we exit Giles's car. No thank you is needed tonight he knows that we are thankful. As we walk up the steps to the front door. I turn the knob and then flip on the light switch while putting my keys back into my pocket. My life has never been boring since I moved to Sunnydale, and I doubt it ever will be again. I lead her to the living room and we sit down on the couch.

"Tonight is your night. You can tell me about him, we could watch a good ol' slasher movie, I can cook dinner, or we can skip all those and go straight to my room and you could dry yourself to sleep while I hold you, and comfort you. It's your choice." I say and become silent as I watch her think. 

"I think I'd like to eat, then go straight to your room and cry myself to sleep with you holding me and comforting me." She answers. I nod my head and lead her to kitchen. She sits down at the table and watches me prepare my specialty mac and cheese. We then sit down and silently eat our dinner. We then walk up stairs after I check all the locks on the windows and doors, and turn off all the lights. We walk into my room and take off our shoes, we then crawl under the covers fully dressed and I wrap my arms around her as she cries herself and me to sleep.

I wake the next morning to find myself alone in my bed still fully dressed. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen after showering and changing clothes. Buffy is sitting there eating a bowl of Apple Jacks. I get the milk out along with the Apple Jacks, a bowl, and a spoon and sit down across from her. I proceed to eat and watch her.

"You were a great comfort last night, thank you." Buffy says. I nod and finish swallowing.

"It's no problem really. I..." I fall silent and start eating again. I finish my bowl of cereal and put everything away. And then put the dirty bowls in the dishwasher. I turn to her.

"Do you feel up to going to school?" I ask. buffy groans and looks at me.

"I still have to go don't I?" She say as she stands and walks over to me.

"How are we going to get me home to change and then get to school?" She asks.

"My motorcycle of course. I have an extra helmet." I say and smile. "I didn't think it useful last night. We where just referencing in the library and Giles gives you a ride home normally so I was going to get a ride from him." I answer.

"And of course he did." She says. I nod and walk out to the hall closet. I pull out my leather jacket and two helmets. I hand one to her as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Jessica...What where you going to say before you fell silent on me?" Buffy asks.

"Oh, it nothing...forget it. We have to leave now if your going to make it home to change and be on time to first period." I say as I walk out the door to the garage putting my jacket on. I open the garage door and get onto my motorcycle behind me. I start it and we are off towards her house.

When we get there I wait on my motorcycle with my helmet on for her to comeback...I see her talking to her mom at the door before she comes over and climbs back onto the back of my motorcycle. I rev the engine and we are on our way to school.

We get to school ten minutes before first period starts and I see a dark haired boy, and a red headed girl walking towards us.

"Buffy...Who's the dude with the bike?" I hear the dark haired boy ask just before I pull off my helmet and shake out my shoulder length hair.

"This is Jessica...She's Giles's new assistant in the library. She started yesterday and last night." Says Buffy smiling at the dumb founded look on dark haired boy's face as he looks at me.

"Hey...I'm Willow and this veggie here is 'Xander." Says the red headed girl. I laugh and smile.

"Hey nice to meet you both." I say and wave a hand in front of 'Xander's face. "You can stop staring now the shock should be gone." I say chuckling. 'Xander pulls himself together just as a dark haired girl walks up. She looks me over and does the stuck up sniff/snort thing.

"Who's this?" Says the girl.

"The name is Jessica...I am Giles's new assistant in the library," I answer.

"Oh, great another freaky person to draw freaky things." She says.

"Who are you?" i ask coldly. Buffy and Willow are snickering at the fact that I can go from gentle person to attitude in two seconds.

"I am Cordelia not that you needed to know." Cordelia says. I get off my motorcycle and raise to my full five foot, seven inch height. Towering over Cordelia by at least four inches.

"I'm sure that I needed to know...And if I didn't I wouldn't have asked." I say as I lift the seat of my motorcycle to get my lap top.

"Besides very few people can keep secrets from me." I say and grin at her as she huffs, blushes, and drags poor 'Xander off. Buffy and Willow break out into a fit of giggles. I just smiles at them. They finally get their selves together and we walk into the school just in time for the first passing bell.

"Well, go to class. I'm sure that I'll see you at lunch." I say as they nod and walk off. Buffy turns around once and smiles at me as I watch them go. I turn around and walk to the library.

I walk through the library doors and straight to a table. I can hear Giles moving around in his office. he then walks out and stands behind me.

"I trust you did nothing last night?" He asks. I turn around and look at him.

"Rupert you should know me better than that." I scold. He blushes and looks at his shoes. I smile. "But I understand that you are protective of her. I would be to if..." I trail off and shake my head as I get a surge of his emotion for Buffy. He notices the change and straightens his back.

"I really hate when you do that." He states.

"I can't really help it Rupert. It's not as if I asked for it or the others that I have." I say. He nods and rubs my shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want that computer teacher job?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Rupert I have to stay in the shadows you know that." I say he nods again and cleans his glasses. "Now do you have anything for me to shelve? Rebind? Or Read" I ask.

"No on the shelving and the rebinding...the teens here don't come in here much to get books. And as for read...you're in a library there is a lot to read." He says. I nod my head and turn back to my lap top to finish typing out my own death warrant.

"You could go observe Buffy's classes? Or help Willow teach the computer classes." He says. I semi glare at him, semi smile.

"You're determined to get me into that teaching position aren't you." I say. He smiles.

"you're bloody right I am. After all it isn't everyday an old federal hacker moves to Sunnydale." he says. I smile and shake my head.

"Fine, I'll watch...and HELP Willow only. And I do mean ONLY. Ok?" I ask. He nods and I pack up my lap top again. I walk out of the library and head for the computer lab.

When I get there I sit in the back of the class trying not to be noticed by Willow or the other students. Not being noticed worked for a while until Willow started roaming the classroom giving suggestions to the students individually. She comes nearer to me and notices me sitting there. She walks over to me and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Giles said I should watch your classes and if I wanted, help you." I say. Willow smiles again.

"What do you know about computers." She says teasingly. I smile and stand. I pick up my lap top and go to the front desk.

"I'll show you." I say as I open my lap top and hook it up to the internet. I go through a couple of web pages until I get to one that says, 'Turbo Star's Haven' I start going into it to play with it.

"Wait, that...you don't want to mess with her...she's the best I've seen." Says Willow just before the page opens to me and says softly in an electronic voice.

"Your wish is my command Turbo Star." Willow's eyes go wide and she looks from me to the screen to me again. I just smile and continue fixing my web page. I change the password and the lunch program codes before getting back out of the program and the page. I look up at Willow as I close my lap top and disconnect the internet.

"Now you know. And now you have a secret to keep." I say. She just nods speechless. I chuckle and stand walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go check on Buffy." She nods again just before I walk out the door. I walk down the hall and back to the library.

"Giles...What is Buffy's class this period?" I ask. Giles looks up and smiles.

"It's history...the room is B-13...down the hall, up the stairs, and to the left." He answers. I smile and then turn around.

"Thanks." i say just before walking out the door and to Buffy's class. I stand outside the door listening to the teacher lecture on World War II. The class notices me standing there but doesn't say anything or let the teacher know I am there. Buffy finally looks up and sees me. She smiles and then looks like she hasn't seen me as the teacher turns around to lecture towards the class. A couple more minutes pass before the bell for the class to end rings. The class files out passed me and the second to the last person out is Buffy. She turns to me and smiles.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing...I just wanted to walk you to your next class." I answer. "Can I carry your books?" I ask with a goofy grin. She nods and hands me her books and we start walking to her next class which happens to be math. We walk into the classroom and her teacher watches us as I giver Buffy her books back and smile at her before waving goodbye at the door and walking down the hall. Behind me the teacher just smiles and shakes her head. I walk down the hall smiling to myself. This town and job isn't so bad after all.

Home Back


End file.
